yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Muradiye Camii
Bursa Camiileri *'Murad II (Muradiye) Cami (Osmangazi)' thumb|500px II.Murat Kimdir? II. Murat veya Koca Murad (Osmanlı Türkçesi:مراد ثاني, Murād-ı sānī; Divan Edebiyatı'ndaki adıyla Muradî; d. 1404, Amasya – ö. 3 Şubat 1451, Edirne), altıncı Osmanlı padişahıdır. Tarihçesi 1426 yılında Sultan II. Murad tarafından yaptırılan cami, kompleksin en muhteşem yapısıdır. “Bursa kemerli” girişi olan cephesi görkemli, diğer cepheleri sadedir. Cami, iki büyük kubbe ve yanlarda iki küçük kubbe ile örtülmüş geniş birer eyvandan teşekkül etmektedir. Caminin son cemaat yerinde, dört yığma ayak ve iki adet antik granit sütun birbirlerine kemerlerle bağlıdır. 1790 yılında yeniden inşa edilen mihrap ve minber rokoko üslubundadır. Mihrabın solundaki duvarlar lacivert ve firuze renkli altıgen çinilerle kaplıdır. Eyvan kemerinde de yine altıgen firuze çiniler yer almaktadır. Kabartma tekniğinde işlenmiş yaprak ve çiçek motifleri içeren geometrik süslemelerin bulunduğu ahşap giriş kapısı ve kapı kanatları türünün en güzel örneklerindendir. Kapı tabanları rumi ve hatai süslemeli çinilerle bezelidir. Giriş bölümünün üzerinde yer alan ahşap yıldızlı tavan, müezzin mahfilinden buraya getirilmiştir. Doğu ve batı kapıları 20. yüzyıldaki onarımlar sonrasında açılmıştır. 1855 depremi sonrası yıkılan minaresi yeniden örülmüştür. *Muradiye Mosque: The Muradiye Mosque forms the centre of the complex. The mosque which was built by Sultan Murad the II in the year 1426 is the most magnificent building of the complex. The facade which has the “Bursa kemerli” entrance is splendid in appearance and the other facades are plain. The mosque is formed by wide iwans (eyvan) which are covered with two large domes and two small domes at each side. In the end congregation place of the mosque four built-up feet and two ancient granite columns are joined to each other by arches. The niche and pulpit which were rebuilt in the year 1790 are in a rococo style. The walls on the left side of the niche are covered in dark blue and turquoise coloured hexagon tiles. These hexagon turquoise tiles appear once again on the vault of the iwan (eyvan). The wooden entrance door and the wings of the door on which there are geometrical decorations which comprise leaves and flower motifs embroidered by relief technique is the most beautiful example of its kind. The bases of the door are covered in rumi and hatai ornamentation. The wooden star ceiling which appears on the entrance section was brought here from the muezzin gathering place. The east and west gates were opened after the repair works done in the 20th century. The minaret which had collapsed after the earthquake of 1855 was later rebuilt. Kitabesi Kapı kemeri üzerinde mermer sülüs harflerle Arapça yazılmış üç satırlık kitabe bulunmaktadır. Bu satırlar şöyledir: 1-'Emere bi binaî hâzihi’l-imaretiş-şerifeti’l-mübareketi Sultanül Arabî vel Acemî Zıllullahi' 2-'Fî’l-âlem es-sultan ibnis-sultan es-sultan Murad ibni Mehmed bin Bâyezid Han' 3-'Halledallâhü mülkehû fî şehri recebe sene semainin ve işrîne ve semane mie ve vakaa’l-itmam fî şehri muharremi’l-yaremi sene selâsin ve semane mie.' Mimarisi Kanatlı camiler grubundan olan Muradiye Cami planı, Orhan Cami planına benzemektedir. Ard arda iki büyük kubbeli, geniş eyvanlı kanatlı bir camidir. Son cemaat yeri, dört yığma mermer ayak ve iki granit orta sütun ile birbirlerine sivri kemerlerle bağlanmıştır. Sivri kemerler üç sıra tuğla, bir sıra kesme taş ile örülmüştür. Kemer yanları ve saçak silmesi altı sıra tuğla ve taş malzemelidir. Doğubatı yan bölmeler çapraz tonoz, diğerleri dıştan sekizgen kasnaklı kubbelerle örtülüdür. Büyük yapının sağ ve solundaki pencereler kapıya dönüştürülmüştür. Asıl ibadet alanına giriş kapısı Bursa kemerli, ayaklar niş ve yedi sıra mukarnaslı yan hücrelere sahiptir. Kemer alınlığında, lacivert, firuze, beyaz ve sarı renkte yapılan, bitkisel motiflerle süslü bezeme bulunmaktadır. Asıl ibadet alanı art arda iki büyük kubbe ve yanlarda daha küçük kubbelerle örtülü geniş bir eyvandan ibarettir. Giriş kubbesi dışardan sekizgen kasnaklı, içeride geçişler prizmatik üçgenlerden oluşan bir kuşakla sağlanmıştır. Kubbe köşelikleri; silindirik kıvrımlar, yaprak sıraları, boğumlu püsküllerden oluşan yedi sıralı halkalardan meydana getirilmiştir. Doğu-batı yan kanatların kubbe köşelikleri daha zarif ve zengin, sıraları birbirinden farklı olan mukarnaslarla süslüdür. Kasnaktaki prizmatik üçgenlerden oluşan kuşak da, kubbe köşelikleri kadar zarif ve güzeldir. Büyük eyvan kemeri altıgen firuze, etrafında lacivert altışar kare ve beyaz üçgen çinilerden yapılmıştır. Asma kata batı eyvanındaki bir kapıdan çıkılmaktadır. Bu kattan minareye geçen bir yol bulunmaktadır. Mihrap, XVIII.Yüzyıl başlarında meydana gelen bir yangın sonucu, Rokoko üslubunda yeniden yapılmıştır. Sağ ve Solu altıgen biçimli lacivert, firuze renkli çinilerle bezenmiştir. Asıl minberi yanmış, yerine 1897 yılında yapılan bir minber konulmuştur. Yapının beden duvarları üç sıra tuğla, bir sıra moloztaş ve dikey tek tuğla dizileriyle örülmüştür. Kubbe kasnakları dıştan sadece tuğla ile inşa edilmiştir. Özellikleri Önemi Planı Kanatlı camiler grubundan olan Muradiye Cami planı, Orhan Cami planına benzemektedir. Ard arda iki büyük kubbeli, geniş eyvanlı kanatlı bir camidir. Rölevesi Resterasyonları Motifleri Minaresi XIX.Yüzyılda yıkılan batı yönündeki minare, Nisan 1904 yılında yeniden yapılmıştır. Doğu minaresinin girişi dışarıdan, batı yönündekinin girişi asma kattan geçen bir yol ile sağlanmış, her ikisi de beden duvarları üzerine inşa edilmiştir. Şerefesi Minberi Asıl minberi yanmış, yerine 1897 yılında yapılan bir minber konulmuştur. Mihrabı Mihrap, XVIII.Yüzyıl başlarında meydana gelen bir yangın sonucu, Rokoko üslubunda yeniden yapılmıştır. Sağ ve Solu altıgen biçimli lacivert, firuze renkli çinilerle bezenmiştir. Kapılar Kapı kanatları, ahşap işçiliğinin en güzel örneklerinden biridir. Kapı giriş eyvanının tavanı, geometrik motiflerle süslü çini ile kaplanmıştır. Kapı önündeki yıldız ve geometrik motifli ahşap tavan eski müezzin mahfilinden alınarak buraya yerleştirilmiştir. Kapının yatay ve dikey söveleri mermerle kaplıdır. Cümle kapısı Şamdanlar Pencereler Pencere alınlıkları Rumî süslemeli çinilerle kaplı olup, sivri kemerlidir. Doğu-batı kanatların birer penceresi XX.Yüzyıl başlarında yapılan onarım sırasında kapı haline dönüştürülmüştür. Topuzlu demir parmaklıkları, orijinal olan pencere alınlıkları genişletilerek yükseltilmiştir. Hatlar Levhalar Perdeler Deri işlemeler Son cemaat mahfili Dersiamlar Mevcut görevlileri Eski görevlileri Vaizler Adresi ve haritası Muradiye Cami, Bursa ili Osmangazi ilçesinin Muradiye mahallesinde yer alıyor. *http://www.tubiba.com/muradiye-cami-muradiye-osmangazi/#harita Kapasitesi İç linkler Dış linkler Muradiye Camii 3d *http://www.3dbursa.com/2010/muradiye-kulliyesi/ Kategori:Muradiye camii Kategori:Koca Murad camii Kategori:II. Murad camii Kategori:Selatin camileri